CELOS
by ilse superstar
Summary: Los celos son la principal causa en las relaciones, esto fue lo que pasó con nuestro protagonista Daigo, luego de unas horas a causa de una escena de celos que hizo Amy en la universidad...lean lo demás. Fic #5 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"


**N/A: ¡Hola! Volví y ni crean que se me ha olvidado este reto, por nada de este mundo, al final les daré mis motivos, por lo pronto ¡a leer!**

**TÍTULO: CELOS**

**SUMARY: **Los celos son la principal causa en las relaciones, esto fue lo que pasó con nuestro protagonista Daigo, luego de unas horas a causa de una escena de celos que hizo Amy en la universidad. "¡Te juro que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de pegarle a alguien! … "¿De qué o por qué?" preguntó el chico mientras comenzaba a acercársele. "¡No te me acerques King, te juro que no voy a responder! ¡No me provoques!" **FIC #5 del reto "30 FICS AMY &amp; DAIGO"**

"¡Por favor Gentle, necesito hablar con ella! ¡Te lo suplico!" exclamó Daigo de manera muy desesperante, el chico estaba tratando de entrar a la mansión.

"Lo siento Daigo-san, pero Amy-sama está encerrada en su habitación y muy molesta con usted." dijo Gentle mientras le bloqueaba el paso.

"Precisamente vengo a hablar de eso."

"Pues lo tendríamos que hacer afuera, porque si Amy-sama lo ve aquí mismo, yo pagaré los platos rotos."

Daigo asintió en aprobación y ambos salieron al jardín en donde Amy no los viera.

"Ahora sí Daigo-san, solamente le haré una pregunta sencilla y quiero que me la conteste con sinceridad." dijo el mayordomo mientras se ajustaba las gafas. "¿¡QUÉ LE HIZO A AMY-SAMA!?" exclamó de un grito, provocando que el chico se asustara.

"Aguarda Gentle, no es lo que parece. Deja que te explique cómo sucedieron las cosas."

"Lo escucho."

"Verás… ¿cómo lo puedo explicar? Bueno se debió por una loca chica que intentaba acosarme hace unas horas en la universidad."

"Sí, continúe."

"Cuando la estaba esperando por la entrada de la universidad, no sé cómo, pero que aparece una de las compañeras de Amy y comenzó a preguntarme de cosas, te juro que no la conocía desde un principio, también tenía una actitud sumamente extraña. Pero bueno, en fin, resulta que ella me estaba diciendo que terminara con Amy, que yo debía de estar con una chica tan bonita como ella y yo me negué, de pronto comenzó a acercarse a mí, me quiso besar y abrazar. De pronto aparece ella y no sabes lo molesta que estaba." dijo él, mientras recordaba aquel momento en que se armó un escándalo por toda la universidad. "Comenzó a gritarme, a hacerme preguntas, traté de explicarle las cosas, pero no me quiso escuchar. Sentía que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba."

"Ahora ya veo el motivo por la cual Amy-sama regresó muy histérica y triste." dijo Gentle. "Daigo-san, usted y Amy-sama no pueden estar peleados por mucho tiempo, por una simple razón."

"¿Cuál?"

"Se llaman _celos_."

"Oh entiendo, pero créeme Gentle que yo amo a Amy más a nadie, te juro que a esa chica ni la conocía hasta ahora. Dime qué puedo hacer para que Amy me escuché."

"¿Dice que no Amy-sama no lo dejó explicar cómo sucedieron las cosas?" Daigo asintió. "Lo siento Daigo-san, pero usted tendrá que arreglar las cosas con Amy-sama sólo."

"Vamos Gentle. ¿Al menos no me puedes dar una pequeña pista?"

"Esta bien. Pero va a tener que pensar mucho cuando le diga esta pista." Y el chico asintió. "Toda la solución está en la actuación." El mayordomo colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico como señal de buena suerte y se alejó.

"¿Con que actuar uh?" pensó Daigo.

En la noche…

En la mansión Yuuzuki, se encontraba nuestra querida Kyoryu Pink acostada en el borde de su cama, toda la habitación se hallaba un gran silencio y una profunda tristeza. Después de que su novio Daigo estaba con una de sus compañeras de clases, sentía una gran molestia y un terrible dolor, cada segundo recordaba aquella escena de _"celos"_ que hizo delante de los alumnos de universidad.

**FLASHBACK**

…

_"¿Ahora qué me dirás al respecto?"_

_"Amy, deja que te explique."_

_"¿La conociste antes que yo?"_

_"Amy…"_

_"¡Entonces sí la conoces!"_

_"No claro que no."_

_"Sabes qué King, quiero que me dejes en paz y no me vuelvas a buscar."_

_"Amy, si me dejaras…"_

_"Ya no tienes por qué explicar lo que pasó, lo vi perfectamente." Las lágrimas de la chica amenazaban con salir. "Eres de lo peor Daigo Kiryu." dijo con la voz entre cortada para después salir corriendo._

…

**FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

"King no baka…" murmuró Amy mientras que se secaba una lágrima que deslizaba por su mejilla y se pone de pie. "Será mejor que tome un baño y me acuesto temprano." dijo ella mientras sacaba algunas cosas para tomarse una ducha y sin ánimos sale de su habitación. Segundos después, alguien estaba trepando hacia el balcón de la habitación, era Daigo quien estaba con un casco de camuflaje puesto en su cabeza, ingresa por la ventana de manera silenciosa y rápidamente se esconde a lado de la cama de Amy para darle la sorpresa.

"Ahora sí me vas a escuchar Amy Yuuzuki o lo tendré que hacer por las malas." Murmuró Daigo con una sonrisa. ¿Qué estará planeando?

Eran las 9:25 p.m. 20 minutos después de una agradable ducha y un cambio de pijama, Amy estaba entrando a su habitación, llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes y unos shorts rosas con el cabello un poco seco. Como la habitación estaba a oscuras, lentamente cierra la puerta y en el momento que encendió las luces…

"¡Sorpresa!" apareció Daigo de un salto.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Un ladrón, un ladrón!" gritó Amy ante la sorpresa. "¿¡Qué hace aquí!?"

"¡Shhh, no grites. Soy yo!" Daigo trataba de callarla, pero la chica seguía alterada.

"¡Por favor lárguese de aquí o sabrá las consecuencias!"

"Amy espera…"

"¡Llévense todo, pero no me haga daño. Yo tengo novio, no me haga nada! ¡Gentle, llama a la policía, hay un ladrón en mi habitación!" Los nervios la alteraban más.

"¡AMY!" gritó Daigo tomándola por los hombros.

"¿¡Qué!?" Finalmente Amy dejó de gritar y miró directamente a los ojos del chico.

"Soy yo, Daigo. No soy un ladrón, yo solamente vine aquí porque quiero hablar contigo."

"¿Y así te atreves a entrar a mi habitación después de lo que me hiciste? Casi me matas de un infarto." dijo la chica con mucha molestia. "¿No te dije que no me volvieras a buscar? ¿Qué me dejaras en paz? ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga? ¡En chino mandarín, francés, inglés, español! ¡Déjame en paz!"

"A ver, a ver Amy. En primera, no me dejaste explicar cómo sucedieron las cosas en realidad y segunda, la quién no entiende eres tú."

"¡No quiero que me vuelvas a buscar! ¡Así que te pido el favor de que salgas de mi habitación, de la mansión y no regreses hasta nuevo aviso! ¡Y de paso te vas con todas las chicas de la universidad que te deben de estar esperando que tanto te gustan ¿no? Allá te van a estar esperando!"

"A ver Amy, ¿qué no te das cuenta?"

"¿¡De qué!? ¡De lo que vi no era verdad, que eres un igualado, un sínico! ¿O de qué?"

"¿Yo sería capaz de hacerte esa clase de cosas?"

"Bueno yo…"

"Amy ¿estás celosa?"

"¿¡Yo!? No estoy celosa, sólo estoy muy molesta contigo." dijo ella haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"No te niegues." dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

"¡Te juro que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de pegarle a alguien! ¡A ver hazte para atrás o no respondo!"

"¿De qué o por qué?" preguntó el chico mientras comenzaba a acercársele.

"¡No te me acerques King, te juro que no voy a responder! ¡No me provoques!" amenazó la chica de manera nerviosa mientras retrocedía, pero una pared invadió su camino.

"Entonces pégame." dijo él con un tono gentil. "Me lo merezco. Pégame."

Amy estaba tan indecisa y muy confundida, no quería pegarle a nadie ni mucho menos a su novio, pero los celos la estaban acorralando, de tanto recordar lo que pasó en la universidad tenía las ganas de golpear y de dar patadas, la chica se mordió en el labio inferior y le da un leve bofetón a Daigo.

"Te lo dije King." dijo Amy tratando de calmarse, pero en vez de que Daigo se enfadara, hizo un pequeño puchero.

"Ay Amy, pero así no. Pégame bien o al menos una patada. Mira, hagas de cuenta que soy el Líder Deboss y…" Daigo no pudo continuar, pues Amy le dio un tremendo puñetazo y cayó de un azotón por el suelo. ¿Quién iba a decir que la Kyoryu Pink tuviera una mano pesada? Amy quedó sorprendida por el golpe y rápidamente corre a auxiliarlo.

"Ay King ¿King?, ¿King?, ¿estás bien?" preguntó la chica de manera preocupada mientras se ponía de rodillas, pero Daigo seguía en el suelo con el rostro cubierto. "Perdóname King, fui una tonta yo…" se disculpaba Amy mientras se acercaba más al chico, pero éste aprovechó para posar una de sus manos sobre la nuca, empujó la cabeza de la chica hacia él hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso, algo sorprendida, Amy intentaba liberarse, pero cansada de luchar, Amy cedió el beso. Daigo estaba tan feliz al sentir cómo ella lo besaba con la misma intensidad y lentamente el chico la recuesta en el suelo quedando encima de ella. Minutos después, se separaron de sus labios debido a la falta de aire y se miraban profundamente.

"¿Ahora me crees?" preguntó Daigo con una media sonrisa.

"King…"

"Yo sólo te amo a ti, yo no puedo amar a alguien que no seas tú."

"Bueno…yo soy la quién se debe de disculpar porque, no sé qué me pasó, yo no soy así contigo y…"

"No fue tu culpa Amy, esos celos te estaban controlando. Y eso es bueno."

Amy lo miró confundida. "¿Bueno? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque eso significa que tengo a la mejor novia del mundo, no sólo por los celos, has sido sobreprotectora, te preocupas por mí, bueno aunque si deberás de controlar esos celos."

"Quizás tengas razón King, tal vez a partir de mañana trate de controlar mis celos, siempre y cuando ninguna chica se te acerque al menos de que sean amigas."

"Sería un como un buen trato." dijo él con una sonrisa. "Pero tú no te quedas atrás, ya que tampoco quiero que ningún chico se te acerque. ¿Estamos?"

"Puedes apostarlo, si quieres."

"¿Me estás retando?" cuestionó de manera divertida.

"Jeje, pues debí suponerlo."

"Jajaja, solo cállate y bésame." dijo ella al momento que tomaba al chico de su chaleco para acércalo a sus labios y compartir un tierno beso. A veces los celos pueden traer recompensas y sobre todo está en la _actuación_.

**FIN.**

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que me costó mucho trabajo pensar y a falta de imaginación, no pude continuar con el reto, espero que no me odien u_u pero haré lo posible en publicar para que no me quede tan atrasada. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden que habrá más fics de esta pareja, así que sean pacientes.**

**Atte: ilse superstar.**


End file.
